


If You Feel Lonely, I Could be Lonely With You

by starryfreecss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfreecss/pseuds/starryfreecss
Summary: Killua probably wasn’t supposed to fall for a boy from the opposite team, but things almost never work out as planned.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	If You Feel Lonely, I Could be Lonely With You

Maybe it was the fact that this kid was supposed to be his rival, or maybe it was because he kept throwing glances at him, but something about that boy made Killua’s head spin.

He assumed his name was Gon, seeing as that was what his teammates referred to him as. Truthfully, Gon was good — in fact, he was so good that it almost made Killua question his own skills.

He wondered why their teams had never played each other before. He was sure that if they had, he would’ve recognized Gon. Anyone would recognize a boy like that.

The worst part about all of this was that Killua could barely concentrate. Every few seconds, his coach Kurapika, would catch him staring and command him to get his head back in the game. It was becoming clear to Kurapika that something was distracting Killua.

He’d already pulled him to the side once before and questioned him about it, but Killua didn’t have much to say. There’s no right way to confess to your coach that you might be in love with the boy on the rival team. 

Killua did his best to ignore Gon, but the kid was running laps around him and Killua couldn’t seem to get his head straight. In fact, it was so bad that Kurapika had to sit him out for a few minutes. Being the star of his team, this obviously wasn’t good for Killua.

By the time the game was finished, Killua was preparing himself for a talk from Kurapika. He knew it was either going to be a lecture or a genuine conversation about why Killua was so distracted.

Surprisingly, though, Kurapika only gave him a pat on the back and told him that there was always the next game. This action somewhat shocked Killua, but he dismissed it, trying not to worry too much about the game. He figured he had more things to worry about.

Time was ticking by and Killua’s parents still hadn’t come to pick him up — almost everyone else was already gone, and he was left hopelessly sitting on the bleachers alone. That was when something amazing happened.

Gon, the very boy who Killua had been hyper-fixating on, came skipping up to him, clutching the straps of his backpack. “Hey, Killua, right?” He asked cheerily, smiling up at him. Killua’s heart practically stopped as he locked gaze with the other boy.

“Yeah, it’s Killua,” he spoke simply, standing up so that he could be level with Gon. “And you’re Gon?” He asked, as if he didn’t know.

“Yep!” Gon cheered, grinning at him. “It’s weird seeing you here, usually I’m the only one left sitting here.” He observed, tilting his head to the side a bit. Killua nervously rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with a response. Truthfully, his mind was blanking. How was it possible to be so nervous around another person?

“Yeah, my parents normally pick me up. They’re late today, for some reason.” He muttered, looking at the ground. Gon smiled softly, clearly able to tell that the other was nervous.

“I could walk you home,” he offered, which immediately made Killua look up at him. “I mean, if you want.” He added, trying not to put pressure on him.

Killua’s heart was racing — he had to take a second to think. This boy, who was on the opposite team, was offering to walk him home. 

Wanting to accept the offer, Killua tried to play it cool. “Y-Yeah, that works. I live close by, so..” He trailed off, looking up to the sky. 

“Alright, cool!” Gon cheered, glad that this kid was finally opening up to him. Despite not knowing Killua very well, Gon already felt attached to him. He hadn’t gone without noticing the glances that Killua had thrown at him, and he’d occasionally caught himself throwing the same glances back at him.

As the two began to walk, Killua tried his best to keep himself together. He was so nervous that he was starting to sweat, and he hoped it wasn’t becoming obvious to Gon. He hated how nervous this crush made him.

Gon, on the other hand, was without all the nerves — he wasn’t quite as anxious as Killua was. Gon’s outlook on most things tended to be child-like, so he hadn’t really thought in-depth about his crush on Killua. All he knew was that he liked him.

“So...” Gon started, kicking a few of the rocks laying out of place on the pavement in front of them. “Do you enjoy playing soccer? Or do your parents make you do it?” He asked genuinely, looking over at Killua.

“I enjoy it,” he replied, looking straight ahead. “I didn’t really at first. My parents forced it on me, but the more I did it, the more it grew on me.” He admitted, looking over at Gon. “What about you?”

“I love it!” Gon cheered, grinning wildly. The enthusiasm of the other boy made Killua smile a bit, though he quickly caught himself, wondering how just the enthusiasm of the boy next to him could make him smile like that. “I started because Mr. Leorio made me.” Gon admitted, truthfully.

Killua could only infer that ‘Mr. Leorio’ was his coach.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” He nodded, shifting his gaze from Gon to his feet. “Do you like your coach?”

Gon took a second to think. “Yeah, Mr. Leorio can get a bit angry sometimes, but he’s a good guy! He’s not really my dad, but I kinda think of him that way.” He smiled softly, looking over at Killua. “What about your coach? He gets really angry with Mr. Leorio, from what I can tell.” 

Killua laughed at that. “Yeah, Kurapika has a bit of a temper. Especially when it comes to your coach.” He spoke, grinning over at Gon. “But, to be fair, your coach is a little stupid.” He joked.

“Yeah... He has a good heart, at least,” Gon responded, causing both boys to laugh. “Maybe we should get those two to go out on a date sometime.” He playfully suggested.

“Yeah right! They’d kill each other!” Killua enthused, laughing at the suggestion. When Killua laughed, Gon couldn’t help but smile. He liked hearing that — he wanted to make Killua laugh more.

“Wait, we’re about to pass my house,” Killua spoke up, nodding at the house just in front of them. 

“Oh... Well, I guess this is goodbye,” Gon smiled softly, throwing out his hand for Killua to high-five him. “See you next game?” He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“For sure.” Killua smiled, completing the high-five. “Bye, Gon!” He called, running up to the steps of his house.

“Bye, Killua!” Gon yelled in response, waving frantically. He stood there until he was sure that Killua had made it safely inside. After that, he started the walk to his own house, hoping that Killua’s parents would forget to pick him up again in the future.


End file.
